


关于正联夏季团建活动的讨论会议（一发完）

by batmatcat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, freetalk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmatcat/pseuds/batmatcat
Summary: 留档。胡写瞎写的群口相声。沙雕恶搞慎入。





	关于正联夏季团建活动的讨论会议（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙、绿红、KonTim，Wondersteve，其他的你看出啥就是啥。
> 
> 正联成员互相知道对方真实身份。
> 
> N52之前的设定，所以成员有火星叔没有钢骨。
> 
> 我是真爱写相声啊…混过的所有圈都要写相声…

瞭望塔联盟会议中。

克拉克：咳咳，为了培养正义联盟成员之间的默契，同时增进普通民众对超英的认同感，韦恩集团拨了一笔资金要我们进行团队建设。

布鲁斯：干嘛都看我？这是董事会批的。

戴安娜：团队建设是什么意思？

哈尔：简单来说，就是大家吃吃喝喝，联络感情。

巴里：吃吃喝喝！

布鲁斯：瞭望塔平时是饿着你了么。

克拉克：那个，光吃吃喝喝不行，韦恩集团要求得是能全程实况转播的有意义的活动。

戴安娜：超英粉丝握手会……？

亚瑟：杀了我吧。

荣恩：我怎么记得上次见面会从头到尾就你玩得最开心。

哈尔：那就来场联盟棒球赛！

巴里：你醒醒天才，棒球一场得有十八个人，我们一支队伍都凑不齐。

哈尔：人不够灯戒来凑嘛。

荣恩：严格来说你这算作弊。

巴里：人数少的运动怎么样？绕赤道一周接力赛跑？

哈尔：按你和克拉克的速度那就相当于没出场。

戴安娜：要不我带你们希腊神庙一日游？

布鲁斯：我还以为你会提冰淇淋鉴赏大会。

戴安娜：不用啦，史蒂夫刚给我买了一冰箱新口味。主要是最近希腊经济不景气，我家奥林匹斯山上那几个哥哥姐姐叔叔伯伯都快吃不上饭了，要我找机会帮他们带动一下旅游业。

布鲁斯：不去。

巴里：为什么？

哈尔：你试试穿黑色制服站大太阳底下，中暑算轻的。

克拉克：B，没关系，你怕热的话，我可以随时在你身边给你吹风降温。

哈尔：我的妈，小熊，我今天要是瞎了你能带我回你家吗。

巴里：好的天才我们要不要趁现在……

布鲁斯：都给我回来。

亚瑟：去不去亚特兰蒂斯？最近正好拉布拉多寒流过东海岸，保证凉快！顺便宣传一下海洋环保，活动结束之后咱们还能捞点海鲜去沙滩上烤。

荣恩：海鲜一边被烤得吱哇乱叫一边跟你对话，你良心不会不安么。

亚瑟：我发现你今天说话尤其狠。

哈尔：天干物燥，易燃易爆。

荣恩：我只不过是一天到晚被迫成为你们心灵废料的垃圾桶，以至于感到人生很无望。

克拉克：那啥，能不能加快点速度，我今天翘班来开会的，再不讨论完早点赶回去，佩里会在字面意义上杀了我。

布鲁斯：他要是真能在字面意义上杀了你，我倒很有兴趣跟他交流一下心得。

克拉克：TAT……

布鲁斯：？

克拉克：我这个月奖金都快给扣成负的了。

布鲁斯：行吧，反正星球日报我都买了，回去大老板亲自补偿你。

克拉克：！！

荣恩：麻烦你们下次在脑海里想少儿不宜内容的时候不要想得那么具象化……

哈尔：对了克拉克，你平时夏天都怎么过？

克拉克：以前跟跟报道救救人，现在康纳来了，我就跟跟报道救救人外加带孩子。

布鲁斯：我看康纳那孩子早就用不着你操心了。上次我去办公室找提姆，发现他正在教康纳写暑假作业。

克拉克：……

荣恩：孩子大了你得接受。我家梅根离家出走好长时间了，以前我还偶尔暑假带她出去玩几天，现在，唉……

克拉克：唉……

巴里：布鲁斯呢？你还没发表意见。

布鲁斯：我很忙，没时间陪你们疯一天。

亚瑟：你有啥好忙的？

哈尔：白天有红罗宾帮你管公司……

巴里：晚上有夜翼罗宾帮你夜巡……

布鲁斯：我被你们形容得仿佛一个压榨童工的黑心企业家。

哈尔：难道不是？

布鲁斯：黑心企业家决定下次不给你们报销战损了。

哈尔：天啊，the slings and arrows of an outrageous fortune. *

布鲁斯：刚刚有那么一瞬间我还以为坐在我面前的是杰森。

哈尔：我怀疑你在占我便宜但我没有证据。

布鲁斯：你想多了。

戴安娜：谁还记得我们原来的主题？

亚瑟：呃，花钱干点啥并被人围观？

巴里：是团建……

克拉克：拜托大家，我们需要一个安全无公害的活动。

荣恩：说起来，纳新诺有所小学上次被马拉法克弄塌了，他们请我帮忙重建，还准备了巧克力饼干夹心冰淇淋蛋糕之类的慰问品。

巴里：我要去我要去！

哈尔：你确定他们准备的蛋糕够你吃……？

戴安娜：有冰淇淋我都行。

布鲁斯：蛋糕虽然比不上阿福的小甜饼，勉强吃一下也行。

亚瑟：我没意见。

克拉克：好的，那我们后天早上纳新诺市七点准时见。

—Fin—

*出自哈姆莱特，大意为啊这命途多舛的人生……

**梅根是火星叔的养女，马拉法克是火星叔的弟弟，也是常出现的大反派


End file.
